


Secret Valentine

by DiaGK



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaGK/pseuds/DiaGK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka “Be careful what you wish for”</p><p>I wrote this for the Valentine's Day. Now sharing here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Valentine

She’s been staring at the embrium flower for the last ten minutes very carefully touching around its edges. It was so beautiful and delicate. It must have been left by a secret admirer as she learned just last week of this usual annual _shemlen_ tradition. She did not know who her secret admirer was but she appreciated the idea of someone being so bold as to leave the flower on her desk in her private quarters to express their affection. It required a degree of courage and desperation.

She touched the petals revelry and sighed. Who could that be? No message, no indication. Could that be _him_? She blushed at the thought of him leaving the flower on her desk and sneaking out of her quarters. She did not see him at breakfast after all. She assumed he must be asleep at that hour but what if he was here depositing the flower and looking around to make sure it’d be the first thing she sees upon returning to her quarters.

She sighed at the mystery and then put the flower into her hair securing it with a pin. It sat right behind her left ear. She checked herself in the mirror before leaving her quarters and starting her daily duties.

*

She noticed some odd looks and smiles while rounding the keep. That was her daily routine. She made the tour of Skyhold and then met Cullen in his quarters and they proceed to the War Room to meet other advisors and discuss the daily reports and other matters.

Cullen’s breath caught upon seeing the flower weaved in her hair but he refrained from saying anything. He greeted her as usual and they proceeded through the walkway towards the main building. He opened the door for her and as she passed he released a long single breath. She might have noticed it if she was not focused on looking into the rotunda to catch the eye of the resident apostate. He was currently frowning looking down at a particular shard they found in Hinterlands. Trying to decipher any meaning to it. Cullen closed the door and sighed. It was always about the apostate. He was no fool. He noticed the way she behaved around Solas. Her demeanour changed to be more careful and fragile whenever it came to be about the mage. He could not deny that he noticed the apostate’s eyes light up at the sight of her or smiling when she addressed him. This time was no exception.

Solas turned around to greet them with a smile which faltered slightly at the sight of the flower in her hair.

“ _Anath era_ Solas. Anything new to share today?” She inquired gently.

“Hello. No. Nothing new.” His eyes still focused on the flower.

Lavellan was looking around fidgeting with her hands.

“Well.. I’d like to speak to you later. If you had time..” She declared leaving the apostate to his own devices. Cullen noticed that Solas was frowning more and more while glaring at the flower.

Good, he thought. That should give him something to wonder about. Not only the Fade and whatever.. he is on about.

The War Room was no reprieve for him. The flower stayed in her hair and she touched it a couple of times. Each time he managed to hold his breath as if this sole act would suffice to prevent her from reaping it off her hair.

*

Someone was bold enough to give her a token of affection. And they can be happy as she is wearing it in her hair. This cannot be. Solas never felt jealous before but seeing Lavellan wearing that flower in her hair made him burst with it.

“Soft, subtle, sweet scent of honey. She wants to touch the softness of petals. Preserve its beauty and hold to that feeling of being on someone’s mind. Was it him?” Cole’s voice fills the silence in the rotunda. Solas moved his head to the side waiting for the spirit to continue. “You’re scared that she would go after another. The one who gave her the flower. It made him happy and he wants to tell her. He looks at her across the table and marvels at her beauty.”

Solas grunted. So it was the commander. He closed his eyes and sighed. He suspected Cullen had feelings for her. Maybe he should let her fall for the man.. His heart aches at the thought of Lavellan smiling lovingly at another man. Letting him cares her cheek and touch her lips. Being embraced by him and held close in his arms.. He shivers.

“Fluttering, flimsy, fragile, falling into pieces of her being with another. To hold her and be her heaven. To embrace every day as if it’s the last. To love her freely with the fullness of your affection. Why are you afraid of falling when it’s already happened?”

Solas looked at Cole and sighed again. “She deserves better..”

“She wants you. She will always want you. You could tell her.”

He shook his head even before Cole’s finished speaking.

“Cole we have talked about this..”

“You could give her a gift. She would like that.” The spirit declared before vanishing.

Solas sighed again. There was no easy answer when it came to Lavellan. He wanted the impossible. Something he should not crave. And he craved her. All the way since the first trip to Hinterlands when he heard her carefree laugh at Varric’s antics at Cassandra. She carved the path to his heart even without trying. He gave it to her without noticing and by the time he realised this he was too far gone.  She completely enchanted him and she was breaking down all his defences. He was still trying to distance himself but whenever he took a step back she took two steps forward.

He glared at the shard on his desk as if it could answer his silent question. He was to get her a token of affection. If he cannot tell her how he felt, at least, he could give her something she may like even without letting her know it was from him. This was the perfect solution, he thought. He continued glaring at the humming shard while trying to figure out what to give her.

*

She felt nervous but she knew her plan would work. He was not in the rotunda. It was quiet and everyone was having dinner. The chances of being caught were slim. Besides, she was to get in, put the box on his desk and leave. Simple.

She entered the rotunda from the hall and quietly closed the door behind her. The box in her hand was small and yet she felt as if everybody could tell its content. Only Dagna knew what it was as she help her to make it. And she promised to keep the secret. That was the whole Secret Valentine’s idea. To give a gift from an unknown admirer. Lavellan paused at the archway and made sure no one was in. Then she approached his desk and put the box on top of an open book.

“Inquisitor.” His voice caught her unprepared. She turned around only to spot him on the scaffolding holding a brush in his hand.  He donned his tunic to wear a loose shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and hanging over a pair of green leggings.  He was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I was.. well. I thought you wouldn’t be here.” She could feel herself blushing. “I brought you something.”

“I see. Just give me a moment. I’ll be right down with you..”

“No need Solas. You can open it later.” She stopped him. His eyes glanced at the box before returning to her flushed face.

“I must be going now.” She walked briskly from the rotunda.

He stared at the box for a while before realisation hit him. She gave him a gift. She wanted to leave it while he was not in. That meant only one thing. He sighed and started cleaning the brushes.

He approached the desk slowly as if the box sitting on top of his open book could jump and scream at him. For a moment, he suspected a prank but remembering the way Lavellan blushed made him dismissed that idea.

The gift took his breath away. A medium size marble glass was seating neatly in the box. In the middle, a piece of enchanted red bloodstone was pulsating with magic. The small speckles of various gems surrounding the stone reflected the red light changing its colour. It was a marvel. She must have spent some time on making it with Dagna’s help. He shook his head. This will not do. He needed to give her something. To show that he cares..

*

The long day eventually caught up with her when she finally relaxed behind her desk. The day was weird to say at least. Her ink-stained hands touched the embrium flower floating in a glass vase full of water. She could not resist but keep it. It was beautiful and so delicate. She still did not know who gave it to her. She secretly hoped it was Solas but..

She sighed and poured herself some wine. Her appreciation of the drink was interrupted by a quiet knock on her door and then steady footsteps. She waited patiently for whoever was climbing the staircase to see her. It was common for one of her advisors or close circle to seek her late in the evening. She was known to spend her evenings in quiet talks with her friends or gossiping with Josephine.

“Inquisitor.” Solas appeared on the top of the stairs. He paused and looked at her hesitantly.

She did not expect him to come to her quarters. She hoped he would one day but she did not think it would be tonight.

“Solas.. please come in.”

He moved to the centre of the room and stopped by the couch which faced the fireplace. She moved from her desk to stand next to him.

“I wanted to thank you for your gift Lavellan. It is marvellous and I will cherish it..”

His words made her blush but she smiled at him happily.

His heart flipped at the sight.

“I wanted to return the favour. And I wondered what you may like..”

“You don’t need to do that Solas. I do not expect you to return the gift or  the .. well.. “ Her blush turned a shade darker.

A smug smile appeared on his face.

“But I want to. I want to show you that I care. And although the tradition is to remain anonymous, as far as I understand, I fail to recognise it. So, here this is my gift to you.”

He stretched his hand and produced a small pouch. She eyed it curiously for a moment before taking it from him. She furrowed her brows realising that the flower was not from him. She sighed.

Her nimble fingers untied the strings and her hand dove inside. She felt soft leather and cold stones. She took the content out. The long leather cords decorated with small gemstones and shells. She looked at the combination of brown leather and red and blue and white stones. The colours were rich and the gems glittery.

“You can weave them into your hair or secure it with the cords leaving their ends hanging. Or you can simply tie them around your head..” Solas explained quietly moving closer to her side.

She looked at him. His eyes were so gentle and a small smile was playing at the corners of his lips.

“Thank you. They’re beautiful.”

“Would you like to try them on?” He asked happily knowing that his gift was so well received.

She nodded at him.

“I can weave them into your hair for you.. _if_ you let me.” He offered.

She nodded again.

He took her hand and led her to sit on the couch her back to him.

“I would need to use a brush. Do you have one?”

She pointed to her small chest of drawers and the brush lying on top of it. He returned to sit behind her sitting a bit closer than before.  He slowly started brushing her hair and heard her sighing quietly whenever his fingers brushed alongside her ears or neck. He let himself enjoy the moment. It was such a pleasure to finally being able to touch her hair and caress her neck and the sides of her face. His fingers slid along her jaw and her ear while collecting her hair. He did it gently and as if unintentionally. Shivers of pleasure rolled down his spine when he heard her gasping slightly at his touch moving a stand of hair behind her ear. He believed he found her sensitive spot.

She leant towards him in response. His left hand moved back to her forehead to collect her hair and place it behind her ear. The tips of his fingers grazed the tip of her ear and she gasped. He noticed that she was biting her lower lip. He wanted to do more than that at this very moment. To move his hands freely along her neck to her ears and jaw. To slide his thumb along her lower lip and then cradle her chin and turn her face towards him to..

He released a breath he was holding willing himself to focus on the task of brushing her hair. He made a parting at the side and started to braid a section of it.

“Could I have one of the cords please?” He asked her gently. She lowered her head to look at the cords in her lap. She picked one and passed it to him. Their fingers brushed and she bit her lip again.

It took a huge amount of restraint on his part to not abandon all pretence and take her in his arms. This was overwhelming for him. He could feel his body alight with fire seeing her gasp and sigh and lean towards his touch. He wanted to give in to her. She deserved it. Even if he did not.

“If you could hold the hair right here..” He guided her left hand to hold the braid above her ear. Then he moved to the other side and taking another section of hair started braiding it. He proceeded in silence only to ask for another cord which he expertly weaved in her hair. Then he took her right hand to place it on the braid. He gathered the rest of the hair and braided it all together pausing in the middle of his work to lean over her right shoulder and whisper in her ear. “I need another one of them.” Her breath hitched and he felt her shiver as their shoulder touched. He continued whispering in her ear. “Which one should I choose, though? Hmmm.. I think I’ll go with the longer one..”

She closed her eyes and turned her head towards him so his lips were an inch from her ear. He could not resist and breached the distance. His mouth moved along the tip and she moaned.  His right hand sneaked around her waist and he held her close to him for a few loud heartbeats.

“It seems that.. we.. ehmm..”, his lips still at her ear, ”have gotten ourselves out of focus Ellana. I apologise. Let me finish this..”

He picked up another cord from her lap and moved back a bit to finish the braid. He took the other braids and wove them all together at the base leaving small stands of hair hanging around her neck. He rolled the final braid underneath and pinned it with the cords to the top of her head.

“There. You’re all done.” He commented moving the end of a cord from her neck and placing a chaste kiss on the spot.

*

Yes. She was done. Thoroughly. When he offered to do her hair she did not expect him to be so.. sensual and arousing.

She turned towards him and was met with a pair of smiling blue-grey eyes looking at her with all the gentleness and adoration in the world.  She smiled and then rose up to see herself in the mirror. Her hairstyle was amazing and she did not stop herself from expressing her thoughts.

“I wanted to give you something you’d enjoy Ellana..” He admitted chuckling.

“I have already received the best gift today..” She stated confidently.

“Oh?” His eyes glanced at the flower floating in the water.

“You confirmed that you .. well.. cared about me..” She whispered lowering her head, blushing a crimson red.

He realised that it was all she ever wanted. His affection. Nothing else. His heart skipped a bit at the thought of what she offered him. Herself. To be his home. To be his heart. The realisation of this made him shiver, not for the first time in her presence. She had this effect on him. She made him want to lose himself in her love. Because he realised that she loved him just as much as he loved her. There was no way to deny it.

He smiled while his finger moved below her chin to make her look at him. She beamed in return.

“Good.  I hoped to show you that I cared..” His hand moved to caress her cheek.

“And that’s _all_ I really wanted..” She admitted leaning to his touch.


End file.
